


I'm going to take care of you, okay?

by ShyVioletCat



Series: Feysand Drabbles [2]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 20:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20516150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: Rhys comtemplates Feyre's arrival after Mor rescues her from the Spring Court.





	I'm going to take care of you, okay?

Feyre lay sleeping on a couch in one of the more secluded areas of the House of Mist. Rhysand watched as she slept as her chest rose a fell as she breathed. He could see that her sleep was not peaceful, Feyre’s brow was furrowed even as she slept and every so often she tossed or flinched. Mor had said that Feyre had panicked when they had stepped into the tunnel and had thrashed and fought in her arms. Of course Rhys had known, he had felt it down the bond. Felt the fear as the darkness had encompassed her but it had faded a little. It may have been when she realised it was Mor who carried her. Or the what Mor had said.

_You’re free. You’re free._

Feyre shouldn’t have had the need to be free in the first place. Rhys had asked for every detail, everything Mor saw and heard. He had wondered at the kindness the servant Alis had shown, a little fear, but far more concern for Feyre.

What Feyre had done… wrapped herself in darkness and screamed and screamed… It had taken every ounce of self control not to break into that manor himself and destroy it. Wipe the Cauldron damned court from the face of the earth. Punish Tamlin for what he had done. His mate, his beautiful mate locked away and in pain. It was almost more than he could bear.

Mor had handed Feyre to him and left after making sure he was calm enough once they had reached the House of Mist. A lethal angry calm had settled on him once he had reached his home. So much, too much. Rhysand was feeling too much. Part of him wanted to shake Feyre awake right now and tell her that they were mates. Part of him wanted to hold her, smooth down her hair and tell her how precious she was. Another part of him wanted to blast apart every piece of furniture to siphon off his fury. And he felt devastated and grief stricken at the fact that there was so much he still had to keep from Feyre. His mate.

At that moment Feyre stirred in her sleep, a whimper escaping her mouth. The sound broke his heart as he sat on the arm chair across from Feyre. If it hadn’t been for the icy rage filling him he might of cried.

Mor had said that Alis had asked one thing.

_“Please - please take care of her.”_

It had been a servant that had begged for Feyre’s salvation. Tamlin and Lucien and everyone else had ignored her. Ignored what she was becoming. What she was wasting away to. And even though she slept and he knew she would not hear his words Rhys made a promise to Feyre. One he would keep until his dying breath.

“I’m going to take care of you, okay?”

Drawing his eyes from Feyre Rhys glanced out the large window to the snow capped mountains as the sun began to rise. A new day. The new beginning where Feyre would not be ignored or shut away. As he watched dawn approach Rhys felt the icy rage settle in him again. Those who had hurt her would pay. 


End file.
